1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fluid handling systems, and more particularly to a novel port array which provides a configurable manifold system.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many modern manufacturing processes require complex fluid handling systems. For example, semiconductor processing systems typically include a number of supply tanks, reaction vessels, and waste containers, and employ a complex fluid handling system to direct reactants from the supply tanks to the reaction vessels, and to direct waste products from the reaction vessels to the waste containers.
Fluid handling systems are typically built around a multi-valve manifold, wherein fluid flow is controlled by selectively opening and closing the valves of the manifold to open a fluid path from a particular source to a particular destination. Known manifolds are assembled from individual valves and fittings by welding, compression fittings, or the like, and therefore suffer from the following disadvantages. First, because the manifold includes many individual parts, the assembly process is time consuming and prone to mistakes. Second, because the individual fittings must be large enough to make the necessary joints (e.g., welds or compression fittings), the valves must necessarily be spaced apart, so the overall size of the manifold becomes inconveniently large. Additionally, the large number of joints required to construct the manifold, increases the probability that the manifold will leak. Finally, once constructed known manifolds are very difficult to reconfigure if the needs of the system change (e.g., the addition of another supply vessel or waste container). This is particularly true when the manifold is welded together.
What is needed is a manifold having fewer parts than known manifolds. What is also needed is a manifold that is easy to assemble with a decreased probability of leaks. What is also needed is a manifold having a reduced size, for more convenient inclusion in fluid handling systems. What is also needed is a manifold that, once assembled, facilitates easy reconfiguration if the needs of the system in which it is incorporated change.
The present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art by providing a configurable port array built in a port array block. The port array block includes a first fluid conduction bore and a first plurality of insert bores, each insert bore intersecting the first fluid conduction bore and adapted to receive a configuration insert. The block further includes a plurality of port bores, each intersecting the first fluid conduction bore for providing fluid access to the first fluid conduction bore. Optionally, the port array block includes a plurality of fluid conduction bores, a plurality of insert bores each intersecting at least one of the fluid conduction bores, and a plurality of port bores each intersecting at least one of the fluid conduction bores. Each insert bore is adapted to receive a configuration insert, and each port bore provides fluid access to at least one of the fluid conduction bores.
In a particular embodiment, two of the insert bores join to form a single bore through the port array block. In other words, two insert bores may be formed by a single bore through the block. Similarly, two port bores may be formed by a single bore through the block.
The port array further includes a plurality of configuration inserts, each fixed in one of the insert bores. In a particular embodiment, one or more of the configuration inserts are device seats, adapted to receive one of a number of various configuration devices including, but not limited to, a controlled valve, a check valve, a cap, and a plug. A particular embodiment of a device seat includes a body for partitioning the fluid conduction path into a first manifold and a second manifold, an internal chamber defined at least partially by the body, a first passageway connecting the first manifold with the internal chamber, a second passageway connecting the second manifold with the internal chamber, and an opening in the internal chamber defined by said body and adapted to receive a configuration device.
Alternatively, the configuration inserts may themselves embody configuration devices. For example, a configuration insert may embody a plug or a cap. A configuration insert may also include a body for partitioning a fluid conduction bore into a first manifold and a second manifold, and one or more passageways for interconnecting the first manifold, the second manifold, and/or the insert bore.
A method for manufacturing a port array block is also disclosed. The method includes the steps of providing a rectangular block, forming a first fluid conduction bore through the block, forming a plurality of insert bores in the block, and adapting each of the insert bores to receive a configuration insert. Each of the insert bores is formed so as to intersect the fluid conduction bore. One method further includes the step of forming a plurality of port bores, each intersecting the fluid conduction bore for providing fluid access to the fluid conduction bore. Optionally, two insert bores are formed by a single bore through the block, and/or two port bores are formed by a single bore through the block. A particular method includes the steps of forming a plurality of fluid conduction bores, a plurality of insert bores, and a plurality of port bores.
A method of manufacturing a port array from a port array block includes the steps of fixing a configuration insert in each of said insert bores. A particular method includes the steps of heating the block, cooling a configuration insert, inserting the configuration insert into an insert bore, and allowing the block and the configuration insert to reach thermal equilibrium.